


Love Gossip

by Okami01



Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gossip, ShuMako Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Makoto and Akira talk about each other and  get flustered.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601641
Kudos: 19





	Love Gossip

Akira and Makoto might have started dating but they weren't exactly public about it. How quickly gossip spreads in high schools and with everything else going on right now they don't need to deal with any more drama. 

He's just going about his day, rounding the corner when he overhears Makoto, Ann, and Haru talking. Before he can go over and make his presence known, he hears Ann declare.

" Even you have to have someone you're in love with, right Senpai? Someone that you want to marry someday?"

Morgana pops his head out of Akira's backpack. " Eavesdropping now are we? Well, I want to learn more about Lady Ann's love life too so I guess it's fine."

Makoto sighs. " Even me…? Ann, I'm not a robot, I can feel love towards others too."

Ann waves her hand in the air and smiles apologetically. " I know, I know." That's why I'm asking."

Makoto brushes her bangs back. Her face starts to turn bright red. 

" Oh, you're thinking about someone!" 

" N-no one in particular. And well what about you and Ryuji?"

Ann doesn't take the bait. Morgana grumbles angrily in Akira's bag.  
" We're talking about you now," she giggles.

" I'm almost curious, " Haru says sipping her tea.

Makoto scrunchies her shoulders. " I'd say it's pretty far off. We're still in Highschool after all. But I'd want to marry someone dependable. Somehow who isn't afraid to do the things that need to be done in the world. I'm not really a vain person, it would be nice if they were attractive. Intelligence is a must. I wouldn't want to date someone, let alone marry somehow who couldn't keep up with me. Somehow who could… show me a different side of the world."

Maybe it's because of the way Makoto sounds so out of breath when she says those things. The way her blush grows and she frantically tries and fails to regain her composure. But more than anything, it's the way that she talks about him like she really wants to marry him. 

Akira's heart starts to race. He wants to marry her. He can picture the two of them living together in a little house, happy, watching cop show reruns. Probably playing chess and reading books. It's strange, he doesn't often think of his future, but he knows that she needs to be a part of it.

" Oh, that's quite a long list of requirements," Haru observes thoughtfully. 

"W-well yes," Makoto kind of stammers. 

" That's ideally who I'm looking for."

Ann grins " Doesn't that sound like Akira-Kun?" 

" That's j-just a consequence. And it's so far off that shouldn't have to worry about it."

" Ooh, Makoto-chan your really blushing hard," Haru giggles."

" Maybe the two of you should start dating?" Ann thinks aloud, smiling as well. Haru and I could be your bridesmaids!" 

Akira walks away from the corner, from the exasperated sighs and giggles of the conversation and heads for the men's bathroom.

Morgana pops out of Akira's bag again and sighs. "Geez, your face is red too. What is wrong with the two of you?"

Akira shrugs. He supposes they should come clean soon. Or his glasses will never stop fogging up.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ShuMako Week! Thanks for reading! Prompt for today was Marriage.


End file.
